The present invention relates to a tube-bending device that includes a main body on which is pivotably mounted a ratchet lever that via a driving pawl engages a ratchet bar that is displaceably guided in the main body and is provided for an anvil, with a detent also being pivotably mounted on the main body and engaging the ratchet bar.
With one heretofore known tube-bending device (German Patent No. 17 52 788 Breton dated July 29, 1976), a holder is detachably secured to the main body along with a pair of blocks for supporting a tube during a bending process. In order to be able to bend different radii, the blocks must be spaced at varying distances from one another. Consequently, with the heretofore known tube-bending device at least two holders with appropriate pairs of blocks are needed, as a result of which this known tube-bending device is relatively expensive. In addition it is impossible or at least very difficult, to support this tube-bending device upon a table or other base during a bending process, so that it is difficult to apply great bending forces.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to embody a tube-bending device of the aforementioned general type in such a way that it becomes possible with a structurally straightforward configuration and in an economical manner to bend tubes in a simple manner.